


Swings

by JustBeStill



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Cuddling, Drabbles, Fluff, Happy Memories, Joy and Happiness, M/M, Plushtrap and Benny go to a park, Plushtrap loves the park, first time on a swing, it's nighttime agian, late night walks, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Plushtrap and Benny go to a park late one night.
Relationships: The Crying Child/Plushtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 8





	Swings

"We can't be here too long," Benny said as they arrived at the park. "We have to be home before my brother wakes up."

Plushtrap nodded and ran over to the swings, waiting beside them for his friend.

"You want me to push you?" Benny asked as he walked up to the rabbit.

Plushtrap pointed to the swing and made squeaking noises, attempting to climb onto it.

"Okay." Benny lifted him onto it and began pushing him gently while the plush rabbit squealed with joy as he flew high into the air, gripping the chains of the swing tightly.


End file.
